Viento
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Ella te persigue para matarte, tu solo huyes porque te lo indicaron, pero sin tu amado ¿Realmente vale la pena estar vivo? ¿Es esto lo que queria señor Akashi Masaomi? AkaFuri


**_Algo pequeño que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba un tema de Anathema "Thin Air" de hecho pensaba ponerle ese nombre ewe._**

 ** _Espero que les guste. -_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki es dueno de los personajes y de Kuroko no basquet, no yo, yo solo uso los personajes para mis porquerías._**

* * *

Conducía por aquella carretera pasando por un lado donde frondosos árboles de color verde oscuro, la mayoría pinos se veían a cada lado de la pista en un cielo color rosa, él iba en busca de la libertad, en busca de algo que le hiciera olvidar, estar en paz.

Pero como podría, como le haría, si la vida no podría tener algún sentido ahora, los sueños se van y se quiebran rápido.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras trataba de despejar su mente, trataba de hacer que eso que ha vivido fuera solo un amargo sueño, una amarga pesadilla y que nada de lo que había ocurrido en realidad era de verdad. Nada sería lo mismo, jamás. Eso era lo que más lo amargaba.

En ningún momento detuvo la velocidad, es más tuvo que incrementarla.

Ahí venia ella, la causante de todo a cobrar lo ultimo; Esta sería su última obra y el telón seria bajado.

A pesar de aquel color de las nubes pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente, realmente debería dejarse caer y hacer la voluntad de ella.

¿Esto es lo que quería señor Akashi Masaomi?

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente y lo inundaron.

Un olor, una fragancia, la fragancia de su amado.

Simplemente ninguno lo había imaginado como dos personas que apenas se habían visto las caras en un partido, se iban a terminar enamorando, como el destino parecía querer empeñar en juntarlos, pero aunque se opusieran las cosas hubieran ocurrido.

Porque no se puede controlar lo inevitable.

A veces nos reunimos con el menos esperado y eso era la única verdad.

Fuego, pasión fue los que hizo que su unión se volviera fuerte, un amor fuerte, puro, sin mentiras de por medio.

Cada vez el amor crecía, pero no a todas las personas le parece correcta esa unión.

¿Por qué mi hijo acepto a esa persona como su pareja? Un deshonor.

Así hablo el padre de Akashi de una manera feroz.

Aunque tuviera que abrir la tierra se juro separarlos y lo haría, lo lograría, pero el precio era alto.

Y así entro esa chica a escena, prometida de Seijūrō en un principio tratando sutilmente de seducir a Akashi.

Pero los terrenos de tierra donde estaban consolidada esa unión eran demasiado fuertes para alguien como ella, todo fue inútil.

Entonces sus armas fueron subiendo de tono, incluso ayudado por el padre de Seijūrō.

Pero Furihata y su pareja trataron de huir, de las amenazas, de todo, no se dejarían amedrentar.

Y sin embargo y sin pensarlo siquiera, cuando creían, cuando se sentían a salvo las cosas fallaron.

Y la muerte bailo en frente de ellos, tocando al pelirrojo.

Esa chica que había puesto Masaomi de novia de su hijo no estaba limpia, la locura y la obsesión se habían apoderado de aquella alma.

El odio pudo más que el amor.

Cuando estaban a punto de casarse ella apareció y disparo, justo a la cabeza, justo de forma en que la muerte fue casi inmediata.

Uno de sus amigos trato de sacarlo de allí, mientras su novio aun no terminaba de enfriarse y la sangre seguía saliendo de aquella cabeza pelirroja, un paisaje realmente traumante a quien le viese de aquel modo.

"Te amo Kōki" Fue lo último que le dijo.

El agua que se acumulaba en sus ojos no quería dejar de fluir, esas gotas no querían parar de caer como si quisieran borrar todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Lo cual era estúpido.

Era inútil borrar las cosas, la vida es solo una lamentablemente.

Y ahora huía, huía de todo como un vil cobarde, se odio por no ser suficientemente fuerte, pero ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él hubiese sido el que recibiese aquel disparo? ¿Podría hacer desgraciado a su pareja? Morir por el amado está bien, pero el abandono está mal.

Seguro Seijūrō querría una vida donde el castaño viviese feliz, aunque fuese sin él.

Pero Furihata no quería una vida así, no sin su amado. El no podría vivir de esa manera. No.

¿Entonces porque rayos huía? ¿Entonces porque no dejaba que ella le matase de una vez? ¿Por qué buscaba el lugar indicado para morir?

Si, él quería morir donde pudiera encontrarse más rápido con el alma de su amado.

Un hermoso cielo que ahora estaba nublado, ironía de la vida, aunque la nieve leve iba parando.

Se preguntó en cierto momento ¿Qué habrá pensado Masaomi cuando la prometida de su hijo mato a este? Le dieron ganas de reír con pena.

Una risa triste, quería reír porque sus ojos dolían de tanto llorar, ya no quería llorar, no quería sentir, no quería absolutamente nada del mundo.

Solo lo quería a él y solo a él.

¿Cómo una persona se puede volver tan importante al punto que la propia vida no importa?

¿Por qué?

No tenía una respuesta, pero tampoco la quería en realidad.

Los rayos del sol estaban apareciendo entre las nubes queriendo cumplir tal vez el último deseo de aquel joven, ahí recordó las palabras de su amado.

"Tu eres lo que da significado a mi existencia, un resplandor en mi alma"

No supo ni cuando, ni como había parado el coche que conducía, mirando al cielo que rosáceo seguía haciéndose cada vez de un color menos suave, ese color que indicaba que cada vez estaba más cerca de que empezara a anochecer.

De pronto, vio unas manos, unas manos que pedían las suyas a través del cristal del auto, y que impulsivamente tomó antes de que ocurriera: La mujer impactó fuertemente el auto que conducía Furihata estrellándolo contra un árbol enorme, causando que el cuerpo del joven quedase aplastado entre vidrio y piezas de automóvil el cual explotó y Furihata quedo calcinado.

Pero solo cuerpo, pues su alma ya había tomado las manos de su amado, quien lo conduciría a la libertad, viajando a través del viento. El viento significa libertad, la verdadera libertad.

Ahora podrían amarse, aunque fuese más allá de su propia vida.

El amor verdadero es eterno. 


End file.
